Till we meet again?
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: "aku akan menunggumu, selalu.. walaupun kau yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkanku, tapi aku akan tetap berjuang"  Akuroku, one-shot  Merry X'mas guys..


**Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney**

**Pair : Akuroku**

Minna, merry chirstmas.. :D author datang dengan cerita yang menyelipkan tema natal.. tapi cerita ini tragedy.. hueee... ga tahu author dapet ilham darimana bisa bikin yang sedih gini.. hueeee... author bikin sambil dengerin musik dari soundless voice-nya Valshe..

ok deh.. selamat membaca..

* * *

**_Till we meet again?_**

_"although it hurts me so deeply... i will stand for you.. let me fall into your embrace and sleep forever, for now.. i don't need word or anything, let the loneliness far away because you are here.._  
_because you are here, right?"_

_

* * *

_

3 tahun berlalu semenjak kepergianmu, kau berkata dengan senyuman bahagia bahwa kau akan kembali.. kau berjanji padaku untuk kembali, menemaniku sebelum kita merayakan natal bersama yang lainnya..

"aku akan kembali sebelum natal tiba, Roxy!" itu adalah perkataanmu, Axel..

**Namun.. kau tidak kembali sampai saat ini...**

23 Desember [Morning]

Aku terbangun dengan suara musik yang disetel oleh Sora, saudara kembarku. Namun, ia tidak sendiri, kudengar suara obrolan dengan seseorang dibalik kamarku.. pasti itu Riku. Kuputuskan untuk bangun dan membuka pintu kamar menuju ruang tengah. Riku memang sudah biasa berada disini, bahkan ia pernah menginap sesekali. Maka dari itu, aku tidak lagi curiga bila ia berada di sini. Yah, kami sudah menganggapnya sebagai salah satu bagian dari keluarga kami sendiri.

"Roxy! Pagi" Sora melihat kearahku ketika aku membuka kamarku secara perlahan, ternyata dia sadar

"Kau tampak kusut, Roxy" balas Riku tak lama kemudian

"Yah.. mimpi buruk" aku bergegas mengambil bajuku dan menuju kamar mandi

"Roxy, setelah ini kita mau menghias pohon natal, aku mengajak Demyx, Zexion, Namine, Kairi, Marluxia, dan Xion" deklarasinya dengan semangat "Kita akan menghias bersama"

Kulihat wajah Sora yang tampak bahagia.. yah, bisa merayakan natal bersama orang yang kita kasihi memang menyenangkan.. aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi, sesampainya disana, kuletakkan bajuku di keranjang baju, menyalakan air hangat. Aku kembali teringat saat-saat Axel masih berada disini. Ia selalu datang setiap tahun untuk merayakan natal bersama. Bahkan 1 minggu sebelum itu, dia sudah mengemas barang-barang dan menginap disini.

Kau berkata bahwa kau harus pergi karena orangtuamu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, mereka ingin kau datang kesana. Padahal kau berjanji padaku.. kau berjanji tak akan selama ini pergi dariku.. tapi, dimana kau sekarang, Axel?

24 Desember [Afternoon]

Keesokan harinya, setelah makan siang, aku mengambil dompet, mp3 player dan handphone-ku kedalam saku. Kugunakan syal dan celana panjang yang sampai menutupi mata kakiku, tak lupa jaket yang menutupi kaos putih dengan corak hitam seperti papan catur yang menghiasinya.

"Sora, Riku, aku pergi dulu!" teriakku dari teras dan bergegas membuka pintu

"Ok, Roxy! Hati-hati dijalan" balas Sora

"Jangan sampai dikejar anjing tetangga lagi, Roxy" Goda Riku tak lama kemudian..

Arghhh..kenapa ia masih mengingat kejadian saat aku dikejar oleh anjing tetangga.. kejadian yang sangat memalukan.

Tanpa balasan lagi, aku pergi dengan muka yang agak memerah, kulihat salju masih turun secara perlahan.

"kakak.. ibuku sedang sakit.. bisakah kau membantuku?" kulihat seorang gadis yang tak jauh dari sana sedang mengikuti seorang pemuda, tak lama ia berpindah ke orang lain. Tak ada yang mempedulikannya

"kenapa.. mengapa semua orang tidak peduli? Hiks.."

Aku berjongkok tepat didepannya, sambil tersenyum lembut padanya

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, gadis kecil?" tanyaku padanya

"Kakak..kakak bisa melihatku?" tanyannya sambil mengusap air matanya

Ya, tentu saja. Aku bisa melihatmu..tak ada orang yang mempedulikanmu karena kau memang seharusnya tak ada lagi di dalam dunia ini, kau telah menjadi roh..

"Ibuku.. ibuku sakit, aku keluar untuk mencari obat untuknya.. dan ketika ku sadar, aku berada disini..aku tidak tahu jalan.. aku..aku.."

"Tenanglah.. kau ingat dimana alamat rumahmu?" tanyaku padanya

Kulihat orang-orang disekitarku memandang kearahku dengan pandangan yang aneh, dengan ekspresi 'apa dia gila? Dia berbicara sendiri' well.. aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, jadi..siapa peduli?

Gadis kecil itu pun memberi tahu alamat rumahnya, dan aku mengantarkannya ke sana. Namun, yang kutemukan hanya puing-puing saja.. puing rumah dengan salju yang menutupinya.

Kulihat gadis itu mulai menangis secara perlahan

"aku..ingat.. saat itu terjadi kebakaran.. ibu sedang sakit, terkapar tidak berdaya di kasur.. ia menyuruhku untuk lari.. ayah telah tiada.. kami hanya tinggal berdua.. ibu mendorongku pergi, aku ketakukan.. aku berlari sekencang mungkin.. tak lama, aku melihat sebuah sinar lampu.. sebuah mobil.. dan menabrakku.."

Aku menyentuh kepala gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum, memeluknya..

"kakak.. terimakasih telah menemaniku kemari.. walau hasil yang di dapatkan seperti ini.."

Perlahan kakinya memudar, menjulur ke atas.. aku melihat senyuman menghiasi gadis tersebut sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang. Sampai sebelum ia pergi, ia tersenyum sambil mengatakan kembali 'terimakasih'

Setelah itu, aku berdoa di depan puing tersebut. Semoga arwah yang telah direngut bisa tenang dialam sana. Setelah itu, aku pun pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju tujuan semula, Twilight Shop. Sora memintaku untuk membeli hiasan-hiasan yang ingin kami rias.

Setelah selesai berbelanja dan pulang kerumah, aku sudah menemukan kegaduhan yang berasal dari dalam. Demyx dkk kembali berkunjung dan sekarang mereka sedang bermain.

Mereka menyambutku ketika aku berjalan ke ruang tengah. Kami merayakan sedikit acara makan-makan sampai malam hari. Sekitar jam 9 malam, mereka bergegas untuk pulang.

Dan sekarang, sunyi..sepi..aku memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah koran yang tak jauh dari sofa. Membalik-balikkan halaman, mencari halaman yang akan menarik perhatianku.

**Axel..dimana kau?**

Aku duduk diam di ruang tengah. Sora dan Riku sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur. 10.35, 1 jam 25 menit sebelum natal tiba.

"Roxy.." aku melihat kearah jendela yang sedang terbuka, suara lembut yang memanggil namaku, yang sudah lama tak kudengar... Axel

Aku segera berdiri dan berlari, mendekapnya dan menciumnya dengan segera. Ia membalas memeluk dan menciumku.

"Roxy, aku.."

"Axel, masuklah dulu.." kataku padanya. Aku mempersilahkan ia masuk, kami duduk bersama di ruang tengah. Di sofa.

Aku memandang wajah Axel yang memandangku dengan senyuman

"I miss you, baby" katanya sambil mengecup keningku

"Axel.. bagaimana..urusanmu di sana?" tanyaku padanya

"Hhn.. ayah memintaku untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya ketika aku sudah cukup umur. Aku tahu Reno pasti bisa menangani 2 perusahaan ayah sekaligus, tapi ayah ingin aku menjadi salah satu penerus di perusahaannya. Sedangkan ibu menyerahkan surat-surat berharga. Ia sudah percaya bahwa aku sudah bisa mengurus keadaanku sendiri" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar

Dan kami pun berbincang-bincang, melepaskan rasa kerinduan kami satu sama lain.. aku melihat kearah jam, 11.45.. Axel kini berdiri, ia menarik tanganku sebelum memelukku

"Roxy..ada satu hal yang ingin kuberikan untukmu.."

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya, perlahan ia membuka kotaknya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan corak merah-hijau, seperti rambutnya dan warna mata emeraldnya itu, sedangkan yang disebelahnya adalah cincin dengan corak berwarna pirang-biru..seperti warna rambut dan mataku.

Perlahan ia menarik tanganku dan memakaikannya di salah satu jariku, cincin yang memiliki warna rambut dan matanya. Aku tersenyum sebelum memakaikan pasangannya di jarinya juga.

Dan tak lama aku memeluk Axel dengan erat,

"Roxy?" tanyanya

"Axel.. aku senang, walaupun ini hanya mimpi..atau apapun.. aku tidak peduli" kataku dengan ekspresi yang sedih

"Roxy, ada apa?" tanyanya padaku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menaruh ke-2 tangannya di samping pipiku

"Kau.. tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Axel.." kataku padanya

Axel melihatku dengan pandangan yang sedih.. ia mengerti apa perkataanku

"Axel.. aku merindukanmu, perasaan ini tidak terbendung lagi.. sudah 3 tahun aku menunggumu.. aku sangat menanti saat kau kembali kemari, memelukku, menghabiskan waktu bersama..untuk seterusnya.. tapi kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini.. kau harus.." ucapanku terhenti, air mata mengalir dari mataku "kau.. harus beristirahat dengan tenang"

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisku, mereka mengalir dengan cepat, Axel mendekatiku sebelum mencium air mataku, ia tersenyum padaku

**Senyuman terakhirnya..**

Setelah tangisku mulai reda, ia menarikku dan menciumku dengan lembut

"Maaf, Roxas.. maafkan aku.. aku..tidak bisa menemanimu..." ia mendekap wajahku dengan ke-2 tangannya, menyandarkan dahinya di dahiku, sampai kurasakan bahwa hidung kami bersentuhan.

"aku mengerti, Axel.. kau harus pergi, dengan tenang.. demi diriku.." kataku sambil kembali menciumnya "tunggulah aku.. tunggulah aku disana, Axel"

"Roxy.." perlahan kulihat sinar-sinar kecil, seperti kunang-kunang keluar dari tubuh Axel..

"..hal yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah saat-saat bersamamu.. terimakasih.."

Aku memeluknya dengan erat, Axel membalas pelukanku..

Perlahan, sinar itu pun semakin banyak..sebelum Axel benar-benar menghilang, aku melihat ke wajahnya.. ia tersenyum..padaku.. sampai terakhirnya

Pelukanku sekarang menjadi hampa, udara berhembus melewati leherku, angin dingin dengan salju yang sedikit memasuki ruang tengah.. tepat dimana kami berpelukkan, aku jatuh lemas, dalam posisi duduk.. kupandang meja yang sedari tadi ku lapisi koran tersebut, sebuah berita kecil tentang kecelakaan pesawat dan salah satu penumpang yang tidak ingin kubaca list namanya, tercantum disana.. Axel

Isakanku menjadi, Sora yang tak lama menemukanku langsung memelukku, sedangkan Riku menutup jendela yang terbuka tersebut.

12.30..setidaknya kau datang dan menepati janjimu.. ya, khan? Axel..

25 Desember [Afternoon]

Kami berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit di Twilight Town.. tempat dimana mayat-mayat kecelakaan pesawat itu sementara.. kami telah menelepon pihak rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.. dan mereka memisahkan mayat Axel dari yang lain, memberinya satu ruangan kosong..

Aku memasuki ruangan itu dengan Sora dan Riku yang menemaniku, Sora sudah menangis dipelukan Riku..

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana Axel tertidur selamanya itu..

Membuka kain putih yang menutupinya. Aku tersenyum miris.. Axel.. ya, Axel yang selama ini selalu berada disampingku, Axel yang memberiku sebuah kasih, Axel yang mengajarkanku banyak hal..dan kini, ia terbaring, dingin, dengan pucat mengiasi wajahnya..

Aku memegang pipi Axel yang dingin itu.. menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya, tepat seperti kemarin malam sebelum ia pergi..perbedaannya, bahwa sekarang kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang dingin..

Kulihat ia menggenakan cincin yang ia berikan padaku.. namun cincin itu sedikit terbakar.. lengan kanannya terbakar, dan luka-luka pecahan kaca tersebar ditubuhnya, walaupun dokter telah membersihkannya, namun bekas luka itu masih ada di tubuhnya...

Aku memandang ke arah Axel yang menutup matanya, wajahnya begitu damai.. perlahan air mata turun membasahi wajahnya.. setelah tak kuat menahan tangis, aku terisak kembali di depan Axel..

Aku menutup mataku sambil terisak, dan ketika kubuka lagi mataku, 1 sinar seperti kunang-kunang berada tepat di depanku sebelum pergi ke atas dan menghilang..

'_Aku menunggumu, Roxy'_

Beberapa tahun setelah kematian Axel..aku terserang sebuah penyakit.. 5 tahun semenjak kematian Axel dan aku tetap bertahan..walaupun sakit yang menyerang tubuhku..

Pagi itu, ketika kuterbangun, kulihat sosok Axel yang berada di sampingku.. tersenyum padaku sebelum mengecup keningku dan pergi, ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.. batukku semakin menjadi, aku menutup mulutku, sebelum kulihat darah yang terciprat di tanganku..

Aku tersenyum lemah.. Apakah ini sudah saatnya?

Sora segera memasuki kamar saudara kembarnya itu, merasakan feelingnya yang tidak enak.. ia memanggil nama saudaranya itu berulang kali, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, sebelum histeris menangis..

Tak lama Riku datang dan melihat keadaan. Riku menutup matanya, kemudian ia memegang pundak Sora..merelakan kepergian kakak kembarnya itu.

Aku melihat suasana disekitarku..putih.. dimana ini? Tiba-tiba kulihat Axel..ya, dia mendekat kearahku sebelum memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya..

Dia membawaku ke sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga.. kami bermain-main di taman tersebut.. Axel berada disini.. dia berada disini...

Tak lama kami pun bersandar ke rumput sambil tiduran, aku memegang tangan Axel, dan dia tersenyum padaku.. Axel mendekatkan dirinya, dekat denganku.. ia memelukku dengan lembut, dan tangan kami masih bersentuhan..

Tak lama aku menutup mataku..merasa aman di dalam pelukannya, merasa bebas dari penyakit yang menimpaku..

'Roxy...' ucapnya dengan lembut sambil menciumku..

Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa membuka mataku.. terlalu lelah.. aku membiarkan Axel mendekapku, aku tahu ia akan selalu berada di sini, tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanku.. untuk selamanya...

**~Owari~**


End file.
